Five Nights at Freddy's MEETS Homestuck : Escape from Maple Valley
by verycoolfanfictionman69
Summary: The coOLEst fnaf and Homestuck crossover EVA!11


A/N this story is about my own personal OC, 9z. If you don't like OC's. DOn"t READ THIS STORY!

Once upon a time, after my great adventures, I, 9z was wondering what to do that week.

I had picked up my life from where I left it and wanted to make something from it.

Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on my doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" I said.

"Here, take this," she said and gave me an tree.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before my eyes!

I was confused but thought that I had to do something. But rather than going to my parents or guardian, I decided to show it to Equius Zahha.

"Oh no," said Equius Zahha, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" I enquired, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear John Egbert, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" I yelled, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Equius Zahha and before I could do anything, Equius Zahha had escaped my grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

I was feeling depressed. One of my best friends abandoned and betrayed me. It hurt. So I wanted to find John Egbert. After their adventure, me and John Egbert had been spending a lot of time together. I kind of started to like him.

So I went to John Egbert and told the whole story. He listened to me without saying a single word.

Then he said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And I said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

John Egbert sighed and said: "You have always been special, and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

John Egbert looked at the tree that I had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Uber Bunny, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," John Egbert said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you."

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Equius Zahha doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

John Egbert's logic was flawless. So I had to try it!So I concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into I concentrated on the object. immeditately I felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a alarmclock on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Lord English! In hell...

I was confused. I didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

Verycoolfanfictionman69 stopped and gazed into space.

Oh no.

It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Verycoolfanfictionman69 again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable loyal followerss they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Verycoolfanfictionman69s smile shined like gold, as impressive as a truck, it filled the condo and Verycoolfanfictionman69 was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Verycoolfanfictionman69s eyes were like you rolled them they would go quite far.

(Almost as lovely as mine. lol!/AN)

Verycoolfanfictionman69s legs were like a radio tower. Straight and tight.

(Mine are best though. Lol!/AN)

Verycoolfanfictionman69s chest was like a Security Gaurds. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Verycoolfanfictionman69 not be helpless in the face of that?.

Verycoolfanfictionman69 snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Verycoolfanfictionman69 would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?

Fortunately Equius Zahha worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Lord English's ruffians.

Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Maple Valley. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Maple Valley. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with John Egbert's Hammerkind I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.

And Equius Zahha would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that Equius Zahha looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that.

I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Equius Zahha matching treatment. Equius Zahha lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then we went off and defeated Lord English.

Interlude:

Verycoolfanfictionman69 was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts kept trying to think of Verycoolfanfictionman69. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

Verycoolfanfictionman69 gazed at Verycoolfanfictionman69.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a trike Verycoolfanfictionman69 was pulled towards Verycoolfanfictionman69. It was a like ambush in a war. It was a like a howdah pistol piercing through Her heart. It was a like magnets.

There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Verycoolfanfictionman69 looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along.

Of course. How could Verycoolfanfictionman69 have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The tender hugs..

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Verycoolfanfictionman69 had known all along.

"I knew" Verycoolfanfictionman69 said.

"oh" Verycoolfanfictionman69 said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Verycoolfanfictionman69 wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Verycoolfanfictionman69 like a wild hares.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the pashioning

She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. Eon. maybe more.

But this was now now.

Verycoolfanfictionman69 and Verycoolfanfictionman69 together at last!

They canoddled like lovers and just kissed..

They cuddled a lot and then held hands.

Afterwards they looked at eachother longingly and had a cigarette.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Verycoolfanfictionman69 took one last look at Verycoolfanfictionman69.

"Goodbye my snuggly one"

"Love you too, my one and only Verycoolfanfictionman69"

And then they departed.


End file.
